


Ori'ramikade

by Fayefaye3792



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cannon/Legends, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayefaye3792/pseuds/Fayefaye3792
Summary: Novah Ordo a young Mandalorian who follows the Supercommando Codex and her trusted friend Hermis Ainow are informed of multiple Mandalorian sightings on Nevarro within a singular year. They decide on searching for fellow these Mandalorians' throwing themselves into something much more deeper than they expected.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Do not fear Death. Death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light. But, if we do not show fear, it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into infinity.” – Laughing Bull, Cowboy Bebop

Coruscant Level 1313

Novah and her Zeltron teammate Hermis entered the Redtails Bar meeting with their Guild’s expeditor Ah Kum Cho. They had finished several jobs, expecting a good pay off in return, to help finance repairs to their ship. So, they could pick up jobs in the larger galaxy, mainly in the Outer Rim.

“She’s late,” commented Hermis leaning in towards Novah. She nodded in confirmation sighing loudly enough. Cho was always late to their meetings even when they were late. Novah removed her buy'ce, looking up at Hermis, her red eyes meeting his violet. Novah ran a gloved hand in her silver locks fixing her helmet hair.

“A drink or two wouldn’t hurt, while we wait,” Novah replied over the noise of the Corellian hip-hop playing in the background. Novah saw Hermis violet eyes light up in excitement almost skipping to the owner of the bar. 

Novah snickered following shortly behind Hermis. Her friend loved to drink and flirt with anyone who had a set of two legs and an attractive body. Which got them in a lot of trouble most times. She took a seat catching her drink and nodding at the Twi’lik in thanks. Hermis lifted his cup of ne'tra gal nodding at Novah. She followed suit clanking their cups together with a slight smirk.

“Cheers love!” Hermis exclaim downing his ale without cringing. She took a much smaller sip enjoying the soft fruity taste and wanting to stay alert in order to keep an eye out for Cho. The Nautolan was infamous for her late appearances. Yet, she paid good and that made it tolerable to a degree. Cho seemed trustworthy enough, if she liked you, and would offer better paying jobs in return.

Novahs’ attention went back to Hermis as he started flirting with the Twi’lik owner. The Twi’lik in question was beautiful with rich red skin and a voluptuous figure, wearing revealing colorful clothing; something that Hermis had a weakness for. She preferred the company of a strong, capable man, something that seemed hard to find, then again. She was not actively looking. Novah took another sip of her tihaar searching for Cho and feeling anxious. 

Novah hoped that their expeditor would show up soon. She was not the biggest fan of loud places because people were unpredictable in an environment of chaos. Novah finally saw Cho wearing her multicolor dress with beads hanging from her trendrils and wearing a pair of sandals. She was wading through the busy bar and heading to the darkest booth. Novah bumped Hermis arm interrupting his conversation. He glared at her rudeness, his light red skin changing to a deeper shade of red from irritation.

“The fuck, can’t you see I’m busy,” Hermis said through gritted teeth. She rolled her eyes at his temper tilting her head towards Cho. He glanced over his shoulder calming down and giving the bartender a flirtatious smirk.

“Maybe another time, Sweetheart,” Hermis said finishing his second or third cup of ale quickly. Novah slid some creds down to the bartender giving her a polite nod. They left the bar, walking up to Cho in a dark corner. Cho gave them a toothy smirk as they walked up.

“Da chuda” Cho said to them as they slid into the large circular booth.

“Cut the shit, Cho. You know why we’re here,” Novah interrupted feeling annoyed at their expeditor. She hated small talk, especially when she was having a business transaction.

“Yes of course,” Cho said keeping her devilish smirk. “Is someone on their cycle?” Novah twitched holding back the urge to strangle the snarky Nautolan cunt. Hermis put a hand on Novahs’ shoulder keeping her grounded.

“The show must go on, Cho,” Hermis stated in a cold commanding tone of voice as his other hand reached for his blaster.

“Yes, yes you’re right, puck please,” Novah slid the bounty puck to Cho feeling fidgety and annoyed. She was getting tired of the loud bar and the equally loud customers.

“Thank you, Mando’a and Detective,” She said turning on the bounty puck.

“I’m no longer a detective, Cho,” Hermis replied as his skin color started turning darker.

“You could have fooled me, Detective Ainow. I don’t see much of a difference between a detective and a bounty hunter,” She stated checking the list of bounty names. “They’re all here.” She dug into her vest pulling out golden creds. “10,000 creds each. They took their hard-earned creds, stuffing the chips away, nodding at one another.

“Now before you go…. I have some information….” Cho said grabbing their attention. Novah leaned forward and Hermis cocked his head to the side curiously.

“What’s this information? Novah inquired curiosity grabbing her attention.

“An old acquaintance informed me that several Mandalorians have been seen on Nevarro recently,” Cho explained, bright red eyes looking deeply into Novahs’. “Considering what the Empire did to your people…. I figured it would catch your attention, no?”

Novah felt fluttering in her stomach at such news. She could finally see fellow Mandalorians again, which could be a sign of a new Manda’lor, coming to power. The Clans should not have accepted Bo-Katan as Manda’lor. She did not earn the Darksaber the honorable way it was gifted from a Wren and not won in battle. What Bo-Katan did was dishonorable and excluding Mandalorians’ who followed the Supercommando Codex and Children of the Watch as not true Mandalorians enraged her and many others.

“Who told you this?” She inquired, gritting her teeth, breaking eye contact from Cho.

“His name is Greef Karga and we’ve known each other for many years. I can trust him well enough with information… For your assurance, I’ve only told the two of you.” Cho said crossing her heart and leaning back into the booth. Novah snapped her head towards Hermis. She needed to leave before she did something irrational.

“MOVE!” Novah barked at Hermis. She watched Hermis shoot out of the booth looking down at the two women. She did not hesitate to extract herself from the stiff booth quickly and without any words said to Cho.

“Novah…. Good luck,” Cho said giving her a wider smirk. Novah replied with a terrifying sneer that broke Cho’s smirk. She quickly put her buy'ce on as Cho slid a data stick on the table.

“If you’re curious enough of course,” Cho said trying to hide the nervous wavering in her voice. Novah did an about face marching out of the bar. Hermis quickly snatched the data stick avoiding the Nautolan’s attention. He was not one to trust Cho easily given their rocky past during his detective days

“Hermis, I mean no harm,” Cho explained. “This is repayment.”

Novah slammed her fist in an old decaying duracrete building watching chunks fall to the ground. The memory of Mandalore burning in her mind made her blood boil. She hated the Empire, she hated Bo-Katan for failing her fellow Mandalorians and she was pissed off at Cho for bringing it up. Novah felt the pain of losing her aliit as if scars were reopened. She should have been the one who died and not her aliit, old memories of her young nieces, nephews, brother, sisters, aunts, and uncles burning. Novah choked back a sob fighting back tears thanking the maker her buy'ce was on. She will never let anyone see her weak again after the Great Purge.

“Hey di'kut! She snapped out of her reprieve, glancing over her shoulder, seeing an image of her brother standing before her. She fought back tears wanting to melt into the duracrete and disappear. Novah blinked a few more times successfully fighting back tears. The image faded away revealing her friend and partner Hermis.

“I’m busy,” She snapped standing up straight and squaring her shoulders. She watched Hermis roll his eyes at her, lighting a fire inside. “You wanna fight?” Novah asked raising her fist readying a strike. Hermis raised his hands up in surrender.

“You…. I think we should head to Nevarro.” Hermis said taking a few steps forward. “I don’t trust Cho but this time she was being honest. I think you forget I’m a Zeltron at times.” He said jokingly lowering his hands back to his side. “My Grandfather once told me that in order to heal. You need to embrace the past, live in the present, and hope for the future. He took a few more steps towards her almost in arms reach. 

“When I first met you. I thought you had a death wish or you were trying to prove you were alive. Now, I feel something stirring in you and that’s hope.” 

Novah felt the fire inside die away leaving calmness thanks to Hermis pheromones. Novah felt like she was with her mother again when she was just a youngling. Images of her mother singing her asleep and the smell of Marcan tea in the distance played in the back of her mind. It took her back to a better and happier time before the Great Purge.

“I feel like that’s not all your Grandfather said,” Novah replied smartly not realizing immediately that he was holding her. She pushed him away feeling uncomfortable at their closeness. She had not let someone get physically close in a long time. She did not want that to change for a while.

“The rest doesn’t apply to a Mandalorian, love,” Hermis commented giving her a smirk and a wink. “So, what’s the plan, Chief?”

“I guess we’re heading to Nevarro.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Angels banished from heaven have no choice but to become devils.” – Vicious, Cowboy Bebop

Novah wiped sweat from her brow smiling at her younger brother. They’ve been sparring for the better part of the early morning hours to. Her brother needed improvement in martial arts. She straightened up catching her breathe walking over to her brother with a bottle of water in hand. He snatched the bottle out from her grasp greedily drinking.

“You should slow down, or else; you’re going to get sick,” Novah explained too late. Her brother started throwing up water and mucus. She sighed, shaking her head at him. He was too stubborn for his own good. He needed to listen to his elders if he wanted to improve in martial arts.

“Eat my ass,” He replied dry heaving with his hands and knees digging into the dead earth. She rolled her eyes putting the bottle down next to her feet.

“I’m not a cannibal, I’ll pass,” She replied leaning over to help him up. He smacked her extended hand away standing up by himself. He was tall, lanky, a messy mop of thick black hair on his head, forest green eyes, and a smooth baby face. His armor colors were black, blue, and white. Novahs’ tongue clicked against her teeth out of annoyance. “Right then, you need to relax and move like water, di’kut. Because right now you’re moving like a blind Bantha in a sandstorm.” She explained picking up the bottle and taking a small swig.

“What if I can’t move like water?” He asked breathing heavy and wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“NOVAH AND CADHA!” Screamed their Uncle. They quickly stood at attention awaiting his orders. “THE EMPIRE IS HERE!”

Novah sat up drenched in a cold sweat breathing heavy. She was confused and lost in her current surroundings. She desperately searched for answers in the cold dark room choking on the cool air. She finally relaxed when her eyes landed on her beskar'gam. She was on her ship and not on Mandalore. Novah took a deep breath heaving her legs over the edge of the bed. She grimaces hearing snapping, cracking, and popping from her joints. 

“Osik I’m not that old,” Novah mumbled beginning her morning stretches. Several minutes passed in silence as the pressure was leaving her joints and muscles. Novah felt like a young 27-year-old and not an old granny. She decides a quick clean up would do after waking drenched in sweat.

Novah splashed warm water on her face scrubbing the sweat away. She stopped washing her face seeing a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her red eyes looked tired and dead, her pale complexion looked clammy, and her shoulder length silver hair clung to her head. Novah broke down using the sonic shower to wash away her sleepless night and fatigue. Once she felt refreshed, Novah proceeded to throw on her old black baggy tunic. She was heading back to her quarters to change into her armor but was interrupted by Hermis. 

“Hey Novah!” Exclaimed Hermis walking toward her in haste. “I’m glad you’re awake. I was starting to worry. I knocked several times, and you wouldn’t wake.” Hermis explained eyeing her up and down. “I could get use to this.”

Novah felt her face heat up in embarrassment because of her physical exposure. She bent her head down letting silver locks cover her face. She quickly went back into her quarters to change.

“What’s the time?!” Novah asked through the steel door putting on her chest plate.

“1200,” He replied through the door. She let out a silent curse shoving her feet into her boots.

“I tried several times, di’kut,” He replied shifting his gaze to her buy'ce. “You piss me off, Novah.” He commented giving her a glare while his skin lightened.

“Aw thanks,” Novah replied cocking her hips to the left resting gloved hands on her hips. “There goes our plan beating the afternoon crowd.” She said off handedly.

“We can’t change that now,” He replied giving her a slight smirk.

They waded through the busy crowd in the marketplace with two large crates in hand. They were thankful no one tried to intervene by stealing their things. Then again no one would be crazy enough to steal from a Mandalorian without a death wish. Their shopping was quiet for the most part. Hermis did the bartering and she was the intimidation to encourage cheaper prices. They had successfully bought plenty of non-perishables, extra parts for their ship, and toiletries with extra creds to spare. Something shiny kept on grabbing Novahs’ attention. It was always on the edges of her HUD. She had suspicions that someone was following them for quite some time. 

“Hermis, I think someone’s following us,” She explained as they continued their travels out from the marketplace. She saw him glance at her through the corner of his eye. 

“What’s your plan, love?” He asked acting calmly without any indication of shock or surprise.

“We need to get out of the marketplace before we do anything drastic,” She explained keeping her composure. As they fought their way through the busy crowd. Novah kept her HUD searching for their stalker. She was hoping it was her paranoia and general distrust of others that kept her on edge. Her HUD locked onto a Mandalorian stalking them on the rooftops.

“It’s a fellow Mandalorian,” She said out loud. Hermis kept looking forward only slightly shifting the weight of the crate.

“Is he or she a friend?” He inquired barely cocking his head to the left for her to hear.

“I don’t know,” She replied biting her lip in frustration. She figured if it were a friend, they would greet them, but an enemy would likely wait until, the crowd cleared before pulling anything. They were finally clear of the marketplace, turning into an empty alleyway, setting their crates down. 

A Mandalorian hovered down using his jetpack landing gracefully on the ground. The fellow Mandalorian beskar'gam was painted blue, yellow, brown, and some teal on the buy'ce. The opposite of her colors being red, pink, purple, black, and some gold painted on her beskar'gam and buy'ce. Novah leaned against the crate full of goods crossing her arms over her chest.

“What’s your name, vod?” She asked calmly sizing him up if he were a threat.

“You go first, vod” He replied with animosity in his tone and not leaving his spot from which he landed. She bit her lip in frustration unfolding her arms and standing at her full height being 5,3’.

“Novah,” She replied short and sweet preparing for a fight if need be.

“Clan name?” He replied unmoving as if he was a deactivated droid. She hissed under her breath letting out a quiet curse. She preferred keeping her clan name a secret, because of the Great Purge, it was a personal matter. She waited awhile in silence hoping he would change his mind.

“I can do this all day,” He explained sounding annoyed.

“Ordo,” She said through gritted teeth closing her hands into fists. She watched the fellow Mandalorian nodding slowly and calculating. She knew he was looking for a weakness if a fight broke out.

“Paz Vizsla,” He replied still unmoving. Her body stiffened at the clan name Vizsla. Her mother always told her that Vizsla were traitors to the Supercommando Codex and heathens. Yet, he seemed Mandalorian enough.

“Were you ever a member of Deathwatch?” She inquired searching for a weakness in the wall of Beskar standing before them.

“Does it matter,” He replied shortly. 

“To a degree,” She replied unmoving and cautious about Paz Vizsla. She didn’t know if he could be trusted yet.

“Then no,” he stated in finality breaking his statue like demeanor taking strides towards her. He stopped a few feet away making the gap smaller. She knew he was trying to intimidate them with his size, but he would be dumb to think it would work.

“My turn,” He commented with his booming deep voice as it echoed in the narrow alleyway.

“Are you a member of The Watch?” He asked unwavering and determined. 

“No, I follow the Supercommando Codex,” She answered matter of fact. Tension and silence hung heavy in the air as the two stared one another down. Until Hermis decided to break the tension.

“Well, it’s nice to meet another Mandalorian!” He exclaimed moving himself between the two. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re here for a reason.” He said glancing over at Novah periodically. “Or there wouldn’t be a reason for our meeting.”

“I needed answers,” He explained crossing his arms over his chest. “I got what I was looking for.” He said uncrossing his arms walking closer to the Zeltron and looking down at him. “Did I ask you to speak, aruetii?” She moved Hermis out of the way standing toe to toe with Paz.

“He is not a foreigner,” She stated through gritted teeth. “He is a ge'verd.” The tension grew between the two Mandalorians’ as they stood unwavering. Hermis pushed them apart taking his place between the two raising his arms.

“Why don’t we start over?” He stated looking at Novah and then at Paz. “I’m Hermis Ainow and this is my friend Novah Ordo and we mean no harm.” He introduced calmly, standing his ground glaring at the two Mandalorians’. 

There was an uncomfortable and awkward silence between Novah and Paz. Given their Clans past for being enemies during and after The Mandalorian Civil War. They were not raised to be friendly towards enemies. Novah shifted her weight a few times thinking about punching her way out. Yet, something her ba'buir us to say came to mind.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” She said out loud for the others to hear.

“I know our clans’ history was turbulent at best. Yet, we have a bigger threat then a difference in creed,” He replied confidently.

“What’s this mutual enemy?” Novah inquired out of general curiosity.

“The Empire has returned,” He said making Novahs’ head spin with questions and old feelings resurfacing causing her to feel nauseous. 

She quickly removed her buy'ce feeling the urge to vomit at this new information. She thought the empire had fallen after the Battle of Jakku. Yet, the Empire crawled out of the sewers like a disease infested womp rat. She looked at her right vibrance painted gold reminding her of the oath of vengeance she took after the Great Purge. Novah could finally get the vengeance she has helplessly been searching for. She will make the Empire bleed for its’ crimes against her clan and her people. 

“We’re heading back to our ship. If you want to join us, our ship is a VCX-100 light freighter and were docked on Landing bay 413.” Novah explained to Paz walking away to activate the antigravity on the crates making them float. “Hermis, we should leave.”

Hermis nodded walking up to his crate, giving it a push, without saying another word to Paz. They continued their journey back to their ship in silence. Novah was still in shock that the Empire did not fall after the Battle of Jakku. It merely pushed the Empire underground. How could they and The New Republic miss the Empire hiding? Novah took back part of the question. The New Republic was a joke demilitarizing the Republic so quickly after the war only proved that the Empire would regain power. 

“I wonder if the Empire will ever fall and peace will reign?” She thought to herself. Novah rolled her eyes at the stupid question. She was a Mandalorian, peace was impossible, there will always be war even when she was long gone. 

Her mind went to Paz Vizsla. Why would he search for a fellow Mandalorian whose clans fought on more than one occasion? Or was it just the first Mandalorian he could find? Then again, she personally never met a Viszla, but he seemed tolerable at best. Yet, with all these questions running a million miles in her head. She felt hope, hope in finding more Mandalorians. A part of her hoped too that Paz would join them.

“The Empire has returned,” She was pulled out of her reprieve looking over at Hermis. His skin tone looked pale and his hands were shaking.

“Are you alright, burc'ya?” She asked out of concern for her friend. He nodded a yes and then a no going back to looking through her armor with his bottom lip quivering.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” He replied without his usual spunk. He was a hollowed-out version of himself and it concerned her. 

“I understand,” She replied leaving him alone.

They finally arrived at their VCX-100 light freighter. It was a well-made ship with some scratches, and dents on the surface but it was a perfect home away from home in her opinion. Hermis lowered the loading ramped nodding at Novah. His usual light red or dark pink complexion came back but his eyes looked far away.

“I’m excited to get back up in space,” Hermis rambled deactivating the crate and going back to his normal bubbly personality realizing Novah was watching him. She nodded at his comment seeing something in the distance with the help of her HUD. It was Paz in the distance with several crates following suit.

“Hermis let’s get Rising Dawn warmed up and ready to go,” Novah said entering the ship moments later with another tall figure following with 4 crates floating behind him. Hermis nodded heading to the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in quarantine for having the Rona. So, I'm trying to poop out the first story arc because once I go back to work. I'll be writing on the weekends or when I have time instead of writing until I hate myself. I introduced Paz because he's a badass and I want to explore his character more in-depth.
> 
> aruetii - traitor, outsider, comparable to "them". I read on another site aruetii also means foreigner.   
> beskar'gam - armor (literally "iron skin")  
> ge'verd - almost a warrior  
> Osik - crap, poodoo (sometimes vulgar)


	3. Chapter 3

“Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Then world behind and home ahead,  
We'll wander back and home to bed.  
Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!”  
J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

“We’re heading to Nevarro,” Novah explained to Paz feeling the relaxing effects from the Marcan joint she’d been smoking. She knew this would be a four-day adventure. So, she figured getting stoned out of her mind would pass the time quickly. She leaned further into the pilots’ chair, crossing her legs at the ankles, and exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“You won’t find Mandalorian’s on Nevarro,” He stated looking down at her through his T-shaped visor. She saw her stoned reflection looking back at her. She held back random giggles feeling lethargic and relaxed. He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to focus. “I lost aliit on Nevarro.” Her mind fog cleared, feeling somber and empathizing with her vod.

“We’ll still go in case there’s any information we can gather,” She said brushing his hands off her shoulders.

“I have all the information you need,” Paz interjected pacing back and forth out of annoyance. She took another drag exhaling and resting an elbow on one of her knees.

“I know, you’ve told me once already, when I first mention Nevarro,” She said feeling annoyed by his adherence to their current destination. Yet, she did understand his feelings on the matter. She wasn’t ready at returning to Mandalore in order to face the past. Yet, this could be a chance to find aliit on Nevarro.

“I understand, but my gut is telling me, there’s something on Nevarro,” She replied setting her joint down in her ashtray adjusting herself in the seat. Paz growled, punching a wall next to Hermis’s head, pushing him aside and storming off. Hermis’s violet eyes were wide in shock checking out the nice size dent in the wall. He swallowed spit loudly and then shook his head.

“I’m going to pretend that didn’t happen,” Hermis mumbled to himself. “He’s definitely not taking it well,” Hermis commented, plopping down in the co-pilots seat, and spinning it a few times, smirking. “My advice, fuck him literally, take him to pound town, and make him your sub.” He explained with a little too much vigor, changing the subject. Novah started choking on her drag of Marcan, coughing up a metaphorical lung in response.

“I’ll pass,” she said in between coughing fits. Novah started doing deep breathing exercises to calm her ragged coughing. Hermis shrugged his shoulder smiling at his friend. “I understand what he’s feeling but this might be an opportunity to find family.” Novah said taking another drag, watching the mesmerizing light show out the porthole. This was the only time someone could see stars in space, and it was breathtaking.

“Man, you Mandalorian’s take things pretty seriously?” Hermis said yanking the Marcan joint out of her grasp. She glared daggers at his thieving.

“At least I don’t take life too easy,” She replied sarcastically, standing up and stretching a bit. “I’m gonna bunk down for the night, see you tomorrow,” She said squeezing his shoulder and leaving the cockpit.

Four Days Later

Novah left the cockpit to inform Paz they were preparing to land. She knocked, hearing rustling and then the door to his quarters open.  
“What?” He asked gruffly. Novah restrained the need to roll her eyes. Paz for the last four days avoided them at all cost by hiding in his quarters.

“We’ll be landing soon,” She explained stepping back to give them space. He nodded leaving his quarters. The silence was awkward, it made the short walk back to the cockpit uncomfortable. She was used to Hermis cracking a joke or humming loudly to lighten the sobering environment. Yet, Paz was a wall of Beskar and muscles closed off to everyone. Novah wondered for a second if she was like that. They entered the cockpit watching Hermis pilot the ship through the atmosphere.

“Five minutes and we’ll be planet side,” Hermis explained looking over his shoulder. Novah nodded taking a seat in the co-pilots’ chair and Paz stood off to the side. The minutes passed by with no complications. They finally landed leaving their ship and entering the city Nevarran. Novah was surprised with the liveliness of the city. She was expecting tension and hostility in the atmosphere, but it was quaint and happy. The booths were busy, and children were playing in the streets. She wondered if Ah Kum Cho gave them the wrong location. 

“Neverran has changed,” Paz stated using their commlink channel. She smirked behind her buy'ce excited at the opportunity to give him a hard time.

“I told you,” She replied sarcastically. “And you can actually talk, it’s the end of the galaxy.” Novah said jokingly. She heard him snort unattractively through their commlink.

“Don’t get used to it, ad'ika” Paz remarked dryly. Novah was about to give him a cheeky retort when Hermis spoke up.

“Wait! You guys are using your commlink,” Hermis said looking offended and hurt. “Novah, I see you found a replacement!” Hermis stated grabbing at his chest expressing his hurt feelings. Novah rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Novah pointed out. “No one could replace you.” She watched his face light up moving closer to her.

“You don’t say,” He stated wiggling his eyebrows and grabbing at her arm. They were interrupted by a well-built woman wearing a black and green outfit, with short dark hair braided on one side, dark eyes, and a light complexion.

“You three must be new here,” Cara commented making eye contact with the three of them. She gave them a slight smirk that didn’t reach her eyes. “My names Cara Dune the Marshal here.” Hermis’s eyes lit up letting go of Novahs’ arm and walking closer to Cara Dune.

“Hello there gorgeous, I’ve never seen such a rare beauty in my life,” Hermis flirtatiously said eyeing Dune up and down, giving her a wink. Cara gave him a confused expression and then her face morphed into disgust. Novah quickly grabbed Hermis by the collar of his black trench coat dragging him back. She cursed under her breath about Hermis’s flirtatious personality.

“Now is not the time,” She hissed in Hermis’s ear letting go of his jacket.

“He’s like that with everybody,” Novah explained. She was fighting back the urge to smack her friend upside the head. “I heard from a friend, there’s an Expeditor here by the name of Greef Karga, we’re looking for a job or two.” She explained politely keeping an eye on Hermis.

“Have you seen our people here?” Paz interrupted, not giving a shit about bounties. Novah saw Cara’s trigger finger twitch by her holstered blaster pistol. 

“I can help with the later,” Cara Dune said. “But I haven’t seen any Mandalorian’s recently.”

“You have seen Mandalorian’s, though?” Novah asked feeling hopeful.

“Why don’t I show you to Greef Karga,” Cara said giving them a stiff lipless smirk leading them onward. They followed Cara through the busy street avoiding younglings and the occasional stray Tooka cat

“She’s lying about not seeing Mandalorian’s recently,” Hermis said quickly and quietly. Novah nodded opening the commlink.

“She’s lying,” Novah explained to Paz watching Cara closely. She didn’t know how far she could trust Cara. Also, Novah didn’t want to fight a shock trooper at this current time.

“Let’s beat it out of her?” Paz said.

“No, that’s not the way for this current situation,” Novah explained. They continued down the main street until they came upon a Marshal station. They followed Cara inside seeing a dark-skinned human male wearing black and red clothing, drinking from a pint glass with a Mythrol fledgling who was wearing a gray jump suit and black boots.

“Cara you’re back early,” Karga greeted lifting his pint glass. Novah made eye contact with Greef giving him a friendly nod. “Who are our guests?” He asked giving the Mythrol fledgling a pointed look. The fledgling stood up, turning around and looking at them with surprise.

“Wow more Mandalorian’s.” He stated putting distance between him and the others.

“Mythrol five more years,” Greef said crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head in disappointment. He uncrossed his arms waving at the extra chairs. They quickly took up the offer sitting across from Karga, the fledgling Mythrol, and Cara.

“Why are a group of Mandalorian’s and a Zeltron, here?” Greef ask taking a drank from his pint glass.

“Ah Kum Cho sent us,” Novah explained removing her helmet, revealing her pale face, red eyes, and silver hair.

“Cho, I haven’t seen her since the Empire days. How’s she doing?” He asked clasping his hands on the durasteel table.

“She’s fine, but what she told us perked our curiosity,” Novah said resting her helmet by her side.

“Now that I think about it. She did mention a young Mandalorian woman with a death wish and her detective friend,” He said not breaking eye contact with Novah.

“She told us that Nevarro has had a lot of Mandalorian traffic lately,” She explained resting her hands on her lap.

“I did mention something like that to Cho. Sadly, these Mandalorian’s left well over a week ago and they didn’t mention where they were heading,” Karga explained politely. “I’m sorry you’ve wasted your time.” Novah bit her lip running her right hand through her shoulder length hair. Hermis leaned into her covering his mouth with one of his hands.

“He’s being honest,” He said backing away from her. She nodded at Hermis resting her hands on the table.

“Cho also told us that you were offering bounty jobs,” She asked feeling annoyed at the lack of information.

“Yes actually,” He said digging into his jacket and taking out a handful of bounty pucks. He looked back at the group shaking his head. “No these wouldn’t be in your caliber.” He explained digging into the left side of his jacket bringing out another puck. He placed it on the table activating it. An image of a handsome Twi’lik man appeared.

“Fap'gati, he’s a spice smuggler, Death Stick dealer and sex trafficker. He used to operate on a much smaller scale on Level 1313,” Hermis explained sitting up straight. “I was on his case during my detective days.” Karga nodded.

“He’s been sighted on Christophsis, in the capital city Chaleydonia,” Karga explained. “The reward posted on his head is 20,000 alive. If he happens to die through complication of the mission, he’s worth nothing.” Karga explained watching the three of them. Novah looked over at Hermis and then at Paz. The two males of the group gave her a nod giving her the okay.

“We’ll take it,” Novah said grabbing the puck.

“Why are you searching for Mandalorian’s?” Cara asked changing back to the original subject. Novahs’ red eyes fixed on Cara.

“After Mandalore burned to ash, many clans were destroyed and dismantled. We were forced to hide wherever we could. When, I heard about Mandalorian sightings. It gave me hope that another Mandalore is coming to power,” She explained unblinking and serious.

“You’re not wrong,” Cara mumbled leaning forward conspiratorial. “Gideon lost the Darksaber.” She said looking between the three. Novahs’ eyes grew wide with shock and surprise. Where and how plagued her thoughts, Gideon was a ghost. She saw Paz shift his weight and Hermis looking confused.

“What’s a Darksaber?” Hermis asked confused.

“The Darksaber was created by the first Mandalorian Jedi over 1000 years ago. He was able to unite the whole Mandalorian people under one banner,” Paz explained. “His name was Tarre Vizsla a member of House Vizsla, my ancestor.”

“It’s a sign of power and leadership and if you win the Darksaber in battle, you are the Mandalore,” Novah explained glancing at Hermis. “Then my assumption was right,” She mumbled under her breath putting her helmet back on.

“How do you know about Gideon losing the Darksaber?” Paz asked with his usual gruffness.

“I was there,” Cara replied.

Twilight was fading, booths were closing, and the children returned to their homes. The three traveling companions were standing outside of the Marshal’s station. Novah and Paz were standing further away speaking through their commlink and Hermis was standing with Cara.

“Thank you for the help,” Hermis said giving her a slight flirtatious smile.

“It’s not a problem,” She replied glancing over at the Mandalorian’s. He followed Cara’s eyes watching his two teammates. He wondered if they were still talking about the Darksaber and the future of Mandalore. “If Mando comes back… I’ll tell him you’ve been here.” She explained shifting her gaze back to Hermis.

“Thank you, again,” He replied still watching Novah and Paz. He felt a chemistry forming between the two and it worried him because of Novah. She was strong and capable, but she had a soft heart, caring for any whom she thought were wronged. This Paz Viszla seemed cold, collected, violent and detached; a far cry from Novah. He watched Novah wave him over vigorously. He smirked at the child like way of getting his attention. It reminded him of his younger sister.

“Thank you, for the compliment earlier,” She said brushing his arm lightly and giving him a wink. 

“You’re welcome and until next time.” He replied giving her a lazy salute. 

They were back in space traveling to Christophsis. The three were hanging out in the small lounge area formulating a plan. Hermis was excited that Novah gave over the reins for this mission. She had stated that he had the most experience for this mission and would lead. Since the day she saved his life. Hermis made an oath to learn the code and the Resol'nare out of respect and redemption.

Hermis picked up his data pad and started splicing the Coruscant Police data base. He knew that those files were still in the database even with the fall of the Empire. The Coruscant Police kept records up to two-hundred years or more given what the case might be. What he thought would be a quick job turned into a headache. The New Republic updated their firewall making his job more difficult than he expected. He let out several curses and started pacing back and forth at the difficulty. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was able to access the data base. He grinned in success letting out a whooping noise and punching the air. He started the download and then spliced into the Dejarik table projecting the information for all to see.

“Fap'gati’s favorite places are clubs, cantinas, and bars,” He explained letting them read the files and slowly scrolling when they gave him the okay.

“It reads here that he has a weakness for beautiful young women,” Novah said pointing at the hand scribbled note off to the side. Hermis nodded smiling fondly of old memories of his younger years.

“He does and that’s were you come in handy,” He explained still looking down at his data pad. “After we find him and figure out his routine. You’re going to play the role of a prostitute and Paz, you’re going to be her pimp.” He explained taking notes using a stylist on his data pad.

“Mandalorian’s aren’t pimps nor are they prostitutes,” Paz remarked squaring his shoulders ready for a challenge.

“But, they don’t know that,” Hermis countered glaring at Paz. “It’s about taking advantage of their ignorance and using it against them.” He stated scrolling further down and stopping at an image of a beautiful Zeltron ballet dancer. He quickly turned the hologram off.

“Why don’t we just take him by force,” Paz remarked not fond of the idea.

“Because Fap'gati’s a smart Womp Rat and has several contingency plans,” Hermis fired back snapping at Paz.

“Novah, you took the Creed,” He stated jabbing a gloved finger her way. “You can’t remove your armor.” He stated with a stern patronizing tone.

“I took the creed of the Supercommando and the Resol'nare, differs from yours,” She stated glaring at him. “Verd ori'shya beskar'gam. If the mission has a higher success rate without my armor, then so be it.” She said turning her nose up at Paz. Hermis heard a loud tch from Paz watching as he crossed his arms over his armored chest. 

“Novah, do you still have civilian clothes from our last undercover mission?” He inquired jotting more notes down. Novah nodded in conformation.

“I have clothes, make-up, hair coloring, and contact lenses,” She said listing everything using her fingers. “Albinism is rare for several sentient beings in this galaxy and it brings unwanted attention.” She commented acting like it’s a giant inconvenience.

“Hermis, I think this is a good plan, we just need to iron out the kinks,” She replied leaning into the plush chair.

“I know and I’m already on that,” He replied taking more notes.

“If you have any personal feelings about this mission. I recommend talking about it,” Novah interjected giving him a pointed look.

“I’m fine,” He replied looking up from his data pad sounding unfeeling, distant, and unflinching. “Let’s just get this job over with.” He said in finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter bites the dust and another one done. I'm really having fun with Hermis's personality. I think we could be friends in real life. Today, I get retest for Covid so I might be going back to work tonight. But, I have the next chapter planned out.
> 
> Resol'nare - The Six Rules  
> 1\. Wear armor  
> 2\. Speak our language  
> 3\. Defend yourself and your family  
> 4\. Raise your kids to be Mandalorians  
> 5\. Contribute to the welfare of your clan  
> 6\. If the Mand’alor calls, you go
> 
> Verd ori'shya beskar'gam. - A warrior is more then their armor.
> 
> The Code
> 
> Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule.  
> Honor is life, for with no honor one may as well be dead.  
> Loyalty is life, for without one’s clan one has no purpose.  
> Death is life, one should die as they have lived.
> 
> Marcan from what I read on Wookiepedia is marijuana in Star Wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: After reading several fan theories of the what’s to come in Season 3 of The Mandalorian. I started writing an idea out that's been floating around in mind for a bit now . I will be doing my best at mixing legends and canon together. It’s evolving like the body horror in Akira of course.... I should maybe get that under control. I do love Bo-Katan but in this story she's not well liked. I won't be bashing it's more for story. One more thing Zeltrons are my favorite alien species in Star Wars. Lol
> 
> ne'tra gal- black ale  
> tihaar - an alcoholic drink; a strong, clear spirit made from fruit.  
> Da chuda - Huttese meaning greetings  
> buy'ce - - helmet; colloquial: pint, bucket  
> di’kut - a foolish, idiotic, useless individual (severe); context-dependent:can mean jerk, moron, idiot, etc. (sometimes vulgar)  
> ori'ramikade - supercommandos'


End file.
